the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Girls Don't Cry
Big Girls Don't Cry is the third episode of third season,it aired on August 13, 2007 This episode is a reference the Fergie song “Big Girls Don’t Cry (Personal)” Summary Back at the Hillside Villas, Audrina and Lauren catch up while Audrina primps for a big date with her on-again, off-again man, Justin. Although the two stopped seeing each other after Justin abandoned her in Vegas, Audrina's ready to give her ex a second chance. And, if the night goes awry, Audrina's ready to party it out with Lauren at L.A. hotspot 40 Deuce after dinner. When Heidi returns home to her new apartment, she's welcomed by a huge piece of graffiti plastered across the living room wall. Although she and Spencer had talked about decorating the place with artwork, the gold spray paint and money signs surrounding the word "Hollywood" are a little more than Heidi had bargained for. Spencer says the paint job is a gift and promises he has some more surprises up his sleeve, including a romantic getaway to Santa Barbara. Meanwhile, Audrina and Justin are hitting it off during their date. Justin admits to having changed, and Audrina seems to think he's lost some of his bad boy qualities since the last time they saw each other. But when she brings Justin home to see the new apartment, he makes a less than perfect impression on Lo and Lauren. Then, on the way out, Audrina tells Lauren that they're heading to 40 Deuce without her. The next morning, Audrina tells Lauren that she's decided that she really likes Justin and wants to start over and see how things go. When Audrina casually suggests that Justin might have a cute friend for Lauren, her roomie quickly reminds her that the two have very different tastes in guys -- although they both like bad boys! While driving around, Spencer drops a bomb on Brody -- he's planning on popping the question when he takes Heidi to Santa Barbara! Brody thinks his homie should hold off for awhile since Spencer and Heidi have only been dating for a year and they're too young to get married. But the next thing you know, Spencer and Brody hit a jewelry store, where Spencer selects an 18-carat white gold ring with a huge rock. Handing over his credit card, Spencer rips up the receipt and says the ring isn't going to be returned. Guess he's serious about this! While Heidi and Spencer are en route to Santa Barbara for their little getaway, Lauren takes a trip of her own to Laguna Beach to spend some much needed quality time with her mom. When her mom asks why she's visiting, Lauren says she needed to get away from L.A. for a couple of days. It can get pretty overwhelming there, especially with everything that's been going on between Lauren and Heidi. Bringing up the rumors of the sex tape, her mom tries to remind Lauren that L.A. is a totally different place from the rest of the world. On the beach, Spencer tells Heidi that she's the most amazing person he's ever met and he's always happy when he wakes up next to her. Saying he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, he brings out the ring, which she puts on her finger in tears. They're officially engaged! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes